Talk:Super Rookie
__TOC__ Needed There's so little information on this page, and even if some were added, it can be put on the Supernovas page. Those are the "super rookies", aren't they? 16:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) If anything, the supernovas should be merged into this, since they are a group of Super Rookies. 17:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't Bellamy also called a super rookie back when he just had a 55 mil bounty? I don't think only rookies with more than 100 mil are called super rookies, it could be really infamous ones too. 19:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You want information?Add templates,add photos,add references,add trivia add a history section and you have a big and nice article. 19:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy was called a "Big-Time Rookie" (Ōgata Rūkī), not a Super Rookie. Awaikage (talk) 20:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) And the difference is... 20:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Different name. If he's not a Super Rookie, he's not a Super Rookie. 20:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Cavendish is a (former) Super Rookie... Jakou (talk) 14:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Galaxy, they should be merged. 16:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) And back to my old suggestion.Create an article clled "Worst Generation" and keep this one as it is. 17:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ^I support this. The Worst Generation article could focus on their (plus BB) activies during and after the timeskip and the Supernova article that talks about the pre-timeskip stuff could be merged into this. Awaikage (talk) 19:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^ 20:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The problem with calling it the Worst Generation is, thanks to Brownbeard's little description of it, it would have to include Blackbeard. The focus on the article is supposed to be about the rookie pirates with 100 mil + bounties. Regardless of what Blackbeard's bounty is, he's not a rookie, and adding him would stray from the intended focus of the article. 20:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The focus of the Worst Generation article would be, well, the Worst Generation. The "rookies pirates with 100 mil + bounties" are the focus of this article. The eleven supernovas are just a group of them that happened to reach Sabaody at the same time. They + BB only became known as the "Worst Generation" sometime during the timeskip. The Eleven Supernovas article currently only talks about their pre-Worst Generation stuff, so it could simply be merged into this one. Awaikage (talk) 20:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Right but calling it the Worst Generation and leaving out BB for the reasons I mentioned above would make it look incomplete. Besides, we also want to include the three new rookies as well, so calling it Super Rookies like we have now would be both all encompassing and at the same time exclusive. 20:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) We're talking about having two articles: "Super Rookie" and "Worst Generation". Super Rookie would include the pre-timeskip Eleven Supernovas stuff and the three new rookies. Worst Generation would be about the 11 + BB during and after the timeskip. Awaikage (talk) 21:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, didn't catch that. 21:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,we keep this article that will include the 11 supernovas + Cavendish,Caribou and Coribou and every other super rookie appears later on and we rename the 11 supernovas page to The worst generation that will include BB too. 21:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) But the 11 supernovas article currently only talks about pre-timeskip stuff. Just renaming isn't enough. They became known as the "Worst Generation" during the timeskip, so in my opinion the article should about during/after timekip stuff. Awaikage (talk) 21:15, April 26, 2013 (UTC) We will update it of course. 21:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) If there are no opposers I'm gonna update the pages. 21:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Should only the pre-timeskip Supernova info be added to this page? Isn't the reason the page hasn't been updated that they're only known as "the 11 Supernovas" before the timeskip? Awaikage (talk) 21:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The 11 supernovas=pre timeskip Worst Generation=post timeskip 21:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. So should we remove the pre-timeskip stuff from the Supernova>Worst Generation article and just merge it here? In that case there's no point in renaming it because it has to be made from scratch anyway. Awaikage (talk) 21:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nah,we should use 2 pages.One for the worst generation(11 supernovas +BB) and one for the super rookies (11 supernovas +Cavendish,Caribou siblings) 21:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Why not just underneath the pirate page, like Pirate King? 22:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, signature wasn't working right. 22:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^Yeah yeah, I know/agree. But if the Worst Generation article only talks about during/post timeskip stuff, it has to be made from scratch. Awaikage (talk) 21:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) It will talk about the 11 supernovas' pre and post timesip history and BB's post timeskip history. 21:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. In that case there's no problem. Awaikage (talk) 21:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Great 21:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) So should we go ahead and make the change? Awaikage (talk) 22:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. 22:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) So worst generation is one page (originally 11 supernova), and super rookie is...? 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) For 11 supernovas and cavendish,Caribou and Coribou. 22:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Not Cavendish, Bartolomeo. Or was Cavendish called a Supernova/Super Rookie too? Awaikage (talk) 22:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,one year before the 11 supernovas generation. 22:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wanna clear this up: we're keeping this page instead of merging it, right? 03:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You guys REALLY should have planned this out before doing the whole thing. It also wasn't exactly agreed fully on (though I kinda agree with it). One other thing, Blackbeard needs to be taken off the gallery template and the name of the template needs to go back to "Eleven Supernovas". The section that it's on only talks about the Supernovas, and Blackbeard is obviously not one of them. 04:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cleared it up with references and increase in info. Should sound better. And new gallery template added, no Blackbeard. 04:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The worst generation=11 Supernovas + Blackbeard 08:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Other Super Rookies Should Fisher Tiger be considered a Super Rookie? Since his first and only bounty is well over 100,000,000. 04:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Do we know how fast he got it? 04:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The moment he finished attacking Mariejois, wasn't it? 04:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, may Tiger is not, dunno... What about Puzzle? His bounty is over 100,000,000 before entering the New World. Dorry and Brogy, Panz Fry are not, I'd say, since they are all from the New World. 05:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I think we should judge buy roughly how fast they gained their bounties. Puzzle is another gray area because we don't know how long he's been a pirate. And do you have to be not from the New World to be a super rookie? It would seem like the status would be based on how high the bounty broke 100 mil rather than where you came from. 05:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Then wouldn't that make it any pirate who earns over 100,000,000 is a super rookie like Ace? Do you think what is written in the Overview section clarify enough? 05:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This is kinda confusing so I guess we will consider super rookies only those that were mentioned to be super rookies (Bartolomeo,Cavendish,Caribou and Coribou). 08:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that would be the best. But could you point out to me where Cavendish was called a super rookie? Awaikage (talk) 08:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he say he used to be a super rookie one year before the 11 supernovas reached the sabaody archipelago,when he was introduced? 08:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) He said "beautiful rookie with a bounty over 200 million". That would make him a Super Rookie, but he didn't explicitly say it. Awaikage (talk) 08:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) He has 100+ bounty and was called a super rookie.Isn't that enough,for now? Also i'm gonna make a navibox for the super rookies. 09:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) He wasn't called a super rookie, though. But I guess "beautiful rookie with a bounty over 200 million" confirms it. How about Ace? Should we add him? He was called a rookie and offered a position as shichibukai. And in the anime Shanks called him a Super Rookie (but not in the manga, so it isn't completely confirmed). Awaikage (talk) 09:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,he is probably in the same generation with Cavendish 09:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and add him then. Awaikage (talk) 09:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Then what about Bellamy.He was called a rookie before the timeskip and he now has an 100M+ bounty.Is he a super rookie? 11:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) He hasn't been called a rookie since the timeskip. Dagama just called him "the brutal over 100 million pirate". I guess we should wait to see if he's still considered one. Awaikage (talk) 11:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) KK 20:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) What about Albion and Lip Doughty? 21:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Albion = 92,000,000, Doughty = 88,000,000. Awaikage (talk) 21:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ^^ 21:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Dont delete the Eleven Supernovas page just include the others rookies on it before the series.Gunner 29 (talk) 21:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) We should just put the other super rookies on the Supernovas page.Gunner 29 (talk) 21:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? 21:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The 11 Supernovas page is now the Worst Generation page. This is the Super Rookie/Supernova page. Awaikage (talk) 22:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why isn't Ace here? I thought we added him. 06:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) We have no idea what his bounty was starting out. 09:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah that's right. 09:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Should Bellamy included too.Gunner 29 (talk) 11:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Read the comments above. 11:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Time for a Hefty Edit. I want to say, I think it is time for a potential edit for this thread. The one piece world labels a super rookie with anyone over 100m beri as a bounty. We have ALOT of that now. Im talking about some Straw Hat Pirates, as well as others in the manga. Straw Hats: Sanji - 177M Usopp - 200M Nico Robin (Partially questionable, will post below why): 134M Nico Robin is Questionable, because while she hits the 100M mark, has been in Piracy with her bounty for a long time, so she definitely isn't a "Rookie", however, my friend argues she only recently started up piracy with the Straw hats, so I dont know. Others: Gambia - The co-captain of the Bartho club, While weak, is a ally of the straw hats, and now has a Bounty of 117M. Bellamy - After timeskip hes at 195M. Pretty big number. Multiple references indicate he is a supernova too. Pekoms - Big Mom Member - Roughly 350M. Huge, definitely needs to be on this list. There are others too. Please post. I dont know if you guys agree with me or not, but I think it should be addressed. Envyforme21 (talk) 07:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) None of those characters you mentioned are rookies. Also Gambia didn't get a bounty increase. SeaTerror (talk) 10:06, December 22, 2015 (UTC)